


Cat in Lace

by Leiyedeth



Series: Kawaii in Pink [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College Student Otabek Altin, Crossdressing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mostly porn, Porn with some plot, Some Plot, Surprise Sex, Teen Romance, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri in Lingerie, Yuri is a minor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyedeth/pseuds/Leiyedeth
Summary: Para Yuri Plisetsky nada es imposible:Viajar a otra ciudad, conducir sin licencia, hacer cosas impropias de su edad y visitar a su novio universitario para darle una bonita sorpresa, están dentro de sus actividades favoritas.♡ OtaYuri♡ 19/16
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kawaii in Pink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cat in Lace

Las gafas oscuras ocultaban casi un tercio de su rostro enmarcado por un largo y lacio cabello rubio, que caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rosa pálido algo brillante.

Un esponjoso polo de piel sintética con estampado de leopardo cubría su torso y medio ocultaba una larga camiseta negra con calaveras. Un cortísimo short de mezclilla azul, rasgado, se ceñía a sus caderas, sus piernas largas destacaban con unas altas calcetas negras a medio muslo. Zapatillas tipo Converse monocromáticas cerraban el look.

En una de sus manos llevaba un vaso de café grande, de su hombro pendía una cartera mediana de color negro con pinchos metálicos y en su otra mano tenía un teléfono celular de última moda.

Se veía como toda una superestrella paseando en el campus de la universidad, y por la cara de quienes caminaban cerca de él, parecía que creían lo mismo.

Así que en el momento en que Otabek recibió el mensaje con la fotografía de Yuri, salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca.

Pero como no todo puede ser tan rápido en este mundo...

Tuvo que esperar que la bibliotecaria anotara los libros que había pedido, le envió un mensaje a Guang preguntándole desde hace cuanto era esa foto.

**Es de hace quince minutos. No pude enviarla antes. Tenía que hablar con el profe de Lírica. Lo siento.**

Rogó mentalmente que la bibliotecaria se apresurara. Siempre que Yuri iba a verlo a la universidad ocurría algo y acababa en problemas.

Encima, Yuri siempre atraía la atención de todo el mundo a su alrededor. Tanto hombres como mujeres lo veían embobados, porque era la perfecta mezcla entre ambos sexos, era un ser andrógino que irradiaba belleza a pesar de estar casi todo cubierto.

Su gracia al andar, su figura de modelo de pasarela y su forma de vestir eran provocadoras para más de uno. Y eso ponía de los nervios a Otabek, porque su pequeña cosita llamada Yuri (ya no tan pequeña ahora que estaba a 3 centímetros de alcanzarlo), era aún ilegal para el mundo.

El rubio estaba aún en sus dulces 16.

Aunque claro, con esa actitud no lo parecía.

Otabek tamborileó los dedos en la ventanilla, y la malhumorada mujer le devolvió los libros, ya registrados, con una mueca amarga.

—gracias.— dijo metiendo los libros a su mochila y saliendo a la velocidad del rayo del hall.

Había hablado sobre las visitas de Yuri; le había pedido unas 5 veces que le avisara cada vez que anduviera revoloteando por el campus o cerca de su cuarto en la residencia de los estudiantes, pero a su novio parecía no importarle: seguía llegando de sorpresa.

Sería mentira decir que aquello no le molestaba, porque vaya que lo enojaba tener que apurarse y hallarlo antes de que pasara algo malo.

Y no era que el rubio fuera a sufrir de algún modo. Si no que todo lo contrario, quien quisiera molestarlo se llevaría toda una sorpresa.

En su visita del mes pasado le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo a un tipo que le dijo unas cuantas vulgaridades; anterior a ese, dejó en ridículo a uno que intentó pedirle el número de teléfono derramándole café por todos lados. Por lo menos, cuando las chicas se le acercaban a coquetear, con su sonrisa más amable y cínica les decía que era gay y estaba enamoradísimo de su novio… aunque no fue tan amable con Angela, una compañera en algunos cursos de Otabek, a la que amenazó con dejarla calva si volvía a insinuársele a su novio y, claro, también le dio una muestra de su repertorio de insultos.

Cabe destacar, que Otabek no sabía que la chica estaba detrás de él, pero Yuri si que lo sabía (además tenía conocimiento de un montón de otras cosas) y nunca le dijo cómo obtenía esa información.

El moreno estaba a punto de dirigirse al edificio de música, cuando recibió un mensaje de su compañero de cuarto con dos simples palabras:

**Ya llegó**

Genial, por lo menos Leo (su compañero de cuarto durante el último año), estaba al tanto del carácter del rubio y ya no trataba de buscarle conversación ni hacerse el simpático con Yuri, además que ya se había llevado gratis un par de amenazas cuando supo que él era gay, a pesar de que Leo le dijo que estaba de novio con un compañero de carrera de Otabek, y que no era para nada su tipo, debió soportar amenazas dignas de un mafioso.

Le tomó poco más de cinco minutos llegar corriendo a la residencia de hombres del lado oeste. Firmó a la rápida el libro de registros y confirmó en el libro de visitas que efectivamente, Yuri Plisetsky estaba esperándolo.

Se dirigió al tercer piso del edificio, dobló por la derecha hasta alcanzar la entrada de su habitación, donde su compañero estaba sentado en el suelo, revisando su móvil.

—lo siento.— se disculpó Otabek recargándose contra el muro, para recuperar el aliento.

—tu bestia me sacó a patadas del cuarto.— rió Leo arrugando los ojos. El moreno agradecía tanto tener un compañero tan relajado como él.

—¿cuánto lleva ahí?

—20 minutos, y por lo que sé, no se metió con nadie camino acá

—gracias al cielo.— Otabek se pasó la mano por los cabellos, acomodándoselos y buscando la paciencia que sabía iba a necesitar.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace dos años que su pequeño y dulce Yuri, era un gato malhumorado con todo el mundo (menos con él), no lo hubiese creído; sin embargo, en sus años de noviazgo había descubierto muchas facetas del rubio.

Otabek tocó la puerta y oyó los pasos apresurados en el interior. Al poco rato un sonriente Yuri abrió la puerta y de un tirón lo metió dentro.

—¡Oye!.— reclamó Leo, aporreando la puerta.— tengo que sacar algo de allí dentro

—vete con tu novio.— le gritó el rubio sin siquiera dignarse a abrir

—pero tengo examen de cálculo 3 mañana, necesito estudiar...

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yuri con una mirada molesta, que le arrojó varios libros y cuadernos al más alto.

—entonces estudia. No vuelvas hasta mañana

—Otabek.— gritó Leo hacia adentro de la habitación.— me quedaré con Guang, nos vemos

Ni siquiera alcanzó a recibir más contestación que un rotundo portazo.

Sin más, recogió sus cosas y fue hasta la habitación de su novio, ya Otabek le contaría que pasó con Yuri

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

—te extrañé tanto, mi amor.- Yuri condujo a Otabek hasta la silla del escritorio y lo sentó allí.— te traje un café tal como te gusta: _red eye_ con tres de azúcar y _minidonuts_ de canela rellenas con manzana

Sirvió frente a él un plato con media docena de donuts a la vez que le dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—por cierto, las donuts las cociné yo mismo. En tu lado del refrigerador, dejé un _tupper_ con más para que comas en la semana.

Arrastró otra silla y se sentó al lado de su novio, esperando ansioso que Otabek comiera y le diera su veredicto.

—hola, Yuri. Gracias por preocuparte y traerme comida.— respondió sabiendo que el rubio estaba más interesado que comiera que en saludos formales, de todas maneras se inclinó y lo besó ligeramente en los labios.

—te echaba de menos.— dijo estirando su labio inferior en un gesto enternecedor.

—también te extraño.— tomó una donut y se dio cuenta que estaba bien decorada y glaseada, Yuri debió haberse esforzado tanto. Mordió un poco para no parecer hambriento.— está deliciosa.

De un sólo bocado se comió el resto del dulce. Yuri pareció resplandecer de felicidad, amaba que Otabek comiera sus preparaciones y aún más que le gustaran.

—mientras te esperaba acomodé tu closet, hice tu cama y dejé lavando tu ropa sucia. Sé que te esfuerzas bastante, amor, pero deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas.

… a veces el moreno se sorprendía con lo preocupado que su novio estaba de él. Era impresionante como lo mimaba y se sentía un poco mal por no poder corresponderle de la misma forma.

Otabek estudiaba Ingeniería en Sonido y Acústica, a la vez que tenía electivos relacionados con Informática y con Composición Musical y Manejo de Instrumentos. Cualquiera le diría que lo que hacía era prácticamente estar estudiando dos carreras a la vez, y había un poco de eso, pero Otabek quería aprovechar lo máximo posible las becas que había obtenido al entrar a la universidad. Y todo eso hacía que no tuviera tanto tiempo como quisiera, en realidad a veces no tenía tiempo para visitas y volvía a su casa una vez al mes… o cada dos meses, dependiendo de la carga académica, pero Yuri… ah, Yuri siempre encontraba un momento al mes para llegar hasta su lado a darle todo su amor, cariño y renovarle los ánimos.

Muchas veces pensó que Yuri se aburriría de él y lo dejaría, pero todo lo contrario, lo apoyó con más ahínco.

Así que uno de los sueños actuales, era que cuando él egresara apoyaría a Yuri en todo y le devolvería todo ese cuidado y preocupación como fuera posible.

—te amo.— le dijo, mirando a sus ojos verdes y una risita boba se escapó de sus labios

—también te amo. ¿Te está yendo bien?

—no, Yura, hay algo que debemos hablar. La pregunta es cómo llegaste aquí

El menor rodó los ojos.

Ni Yelena, ni su novio Lio, ni su abuelito, ni su agente sabían que él estaba ahí. Se había escapado para ir a ver a su novio y la única persona (además de Otabek, claro), que tenía conocimiento de su paradero era su _cómplice_ :

—Mila me ayudó.— admitió tomando una minidonut y ofreciéndosela al moreno para que comiera. —les dije a todos que iríamos de compras al centro comercial, ese de lujo, ya sabes, ese donde puedes estar 10 horas sin darte cuenta. Mi teléfono no está disponible para llamadas y si quieren confirmar con la bruja, les dirá que estoy con ella.

—¿y qué te pidió Mila?

—están de aniversario con Sala, así que les pagué un cuarto en un hotel bonito del centro. Así que es poco probable que se la encuentren por ahí.

—¿y te viniste en...?

—renté un auto

—Yuri, tu no tienes licencia de conducir

—pero sabes que sé conducir, y es algo que se puede hacer sin licencia, ¿tenías conocimiento de eso?.— se río al ver que Otabek negaba.— estacioné en la facultad de Ingeniería.

Quería preguntarle al rubio como le había hecho para rentar un auto sin tener licencia ni edad para eso, pero decidió que no quería enterarse de ese embrollo en realidad. Lo mejor era disfrutar el momento y pasar un tiempo tranquilos.

—de todos modos, gracias por venir Yura. Y la próxima vez, deja que Leo tome algo de su ropa antes de echarlo así

—ni que la fuera a necesitar en el cuarto de Guang.— no quería reírse de la broma del rubio, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—mi Yura.— lo atrajo para un abrazo apretado contra su pecho.— ojalá llegaran pronto las vacaciones

—sería mejor que terminaras pronto la carrera, Beka.— correspondió el abrazo con igual fuerza para después separarse con lentitud.— ahora tómate tu café, porque te necesito bien despierto para que puedas apreciar un regalo que traje para ti.

—gracias Yura

—no me des las gracias hasta saber si te va a gustar.— tomó su bolso y pasó a encerrarse en el pequeño baño de la habitación que compartía con Leo.

Otabek trató de no pensar en qué podría ser su obsequio, pero supuso que Yuri se encerró en el baño para prepararlo con privacidad, puesto que la habitación de un ambiente no era el lugar más apropiado para hacer algo en secreto.

Con tranquilidad se comió las minidonuts restantes y se bebió el café. Pronto la cafeína empezó a circular en su sistema y sintió que su mundo se reordenaba después de las dos últimas semanas de evaluaciones, entrega de trabajos, revisiones bibliográficas y rechazo de proyectos.

Por fin sintió que podía descansar.

—Beka, cierra los ojos. Si los tienes abiertos no te daré nada.

Acostumbrado a los caprichos de su novio, obedeció y se enderezó en la silla , estirando los músculos de su cuello.

Escuchó que los pasos resonaban más de lo normal, se tentó a abrir los ojos, pero esperó la orden, no quería un berrinche innecesario.

—ahora, Beka.

Ok, eso no se lo esperaba.

Yuri estaba parado frente a él en unos altos tacones de color rosa pastel llenos de pequeñas cintas en el tono, subiendo por sus piernas vio unas medias blancas con encajes en la parte superior y bien afirmadas por los elásticos de un liguero rosa claro con pequeñas cintas celeste crema. El liguero hacia juego con un bonito corset underbust en los mismos colores: rosa de fondo con líneas delgadas celestes y pequeñas flores blancas, adornado con encaje en la parte superior y en la inferior. Un culotte rosado pastel lleno de líneas de encaje le tentaba a tocarlo y en la parte superior un bralette de encaje que dejaba entrever el tatuaje que rezaba “ _bad boy_ ” y que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Una gargantilla a juego con un pequeño gancho, similar a los brazaletes que llevaba en sus muñecas. Sus labios parecían más brillantes y en sus ojos tenía puesta esa expresión que Otabek sabía sería su perdición.

Sus ojos verdes destilaban una necesidad e inocencia, que le resultaban más que seductoras. La piel de Yuri seguía teniendo ese tono blanco inmaculado, sus piernas eran torneadas gracias al ballet, su cadera levemente redondeada y una cintura angosta que el rubio se encargaba de cuidar, su torso era perfecto, su cuello largo y delicado, y sus brazos estilizados cerraban la armonía en su anatomía. Su cara aún tenía rasgos infantiles, sus labios estaban más llenos y sus ojos… sus ojos lo hechizaban igual que siempre. Su cabello largo era el complemento perfecto y su voz más grave, le removía todo en su interior con esa risa coqueta.

Hubo muchas veces en que el moreno se preguntaba porque tenía tanta suerte de estar con alguien como Yuri, cómo es que podía tener sentimientos por él que era tan simple y tan… nada. Oh, y había visto un montón de veces a Yuri presumirlo frente a sus amigos, y rechazar a cuanto ser humano se le acercaba con segundas intenciones, gritándole que a la única persona que quería en su vida era Otabek Altin.

¿Cómo no estar enamorado de su rubia bestia felina?

A propósito de felino, Yuri caminó hasta quedar frente a él y con un movimiento lento se inclinó y besó su boca con dedicación, buscando hundir la lengua entre los labios de su novio, consiguiéndolo y sintiendo el sabor amargo del café de hace un rato. Soltó un quejido involuntario cuando la lengua de Otabek se encontró con la suya.

Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del contrario, ladeando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso al moreno. El beso se fue profundizando y volviéndose necesitado. Las caricias húmedas dentro de sus bocas lo estaban mareando y se sobresaltó al sentir las grandes manos de su novio sostenerlo de la cadera, justo donde el corset y el culotte se separaban.

Sin quererlo en realidad, tomó un poco de distancia.

Yuri soltó un suspiro insatisfecho a la vez que se acercaba a la oreja de su novio y en un susurro insinuante le dijo:

—¿quieres saber cuanto te he echado de menos?

Ni siquiera tuvo que contestar porque los finos dedos de Yuri abrieron su polo con cierre y sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello.

Con sus labios apretó la piel morena, con fuerza, logrando descontrolar la respiración de Otabek. Siguió besando, con lentitud, de vez en cuando mordiendo o lamiendo con parsimonia, dejando que el leve sabor a sudor le embriagara.

Las manos del rubio no se estuvieron quietas, por encima de la camiseta deportiva palpaban cada músculo marcado que estuviera a su alcance. Delineando con fuerza y arañando con suavidad cuando Otabek emitía algún jadeo contenido.

El toque del moreno se desplazó de sus caderas a más abajo de su espalda, enredando los dedos en los diminutos volantes de encaje de su ropa interior. Pero se vio forzado a subir por los cordones del corset a medida que Yuri descendía para quedar de rodillas frente a él.

A veces se preguntaba cómo un chico, de 16 años, podía tener un arsenal tan grande de movimientos lascivos e ideas sugestivas. Había conversado de esos temas con él, y el menor sólo se había encogido de hombros diciendo que se _documentaba_ en internet.

Otabek contuvo el aliento cuando Yuri desabrochó los dos botones de su pantalón y con un gesto limpio bajó la cremallera.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en los castaños, mirándolo travieso y retándolo a ver como simulaba una felación con tres de sus dedos.

Yuri parecía muy ocupado lamiendo parte de su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda, daba ligeros toques al bulto que se formaba entre las piernas de su novio, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se endurecía e iba aumentando en tamaño. Cuando consideró que sus dígitos estaban completamente mojados, decidió llevarlos a incursionar más allá de la tela elástica de los oscuros boxers.

—¿seguro?.— preguntó el moreno con la voz contenida.

El rubio por toda respuesta lamió la tela de la ropa interior, presionando con su lengua, sintiendo la calidez palpitante del miembro contrario.

Como ya sabía lo que quería su novio, Otabek levantó sus caderas y sus pantalones fueron movidos lo justo como para que no estorbaran.

La boca sonrosada del rubio se abrió lo suficiente como para capturar una porción de Otabek y hacerlo ver estrellas. Su mano húmeda se coló bajo la lycra de la ropa interior, resbalando por la carne caliente, notando como las redes de vasos sanguíneos se engrosaban a su paso. Envolvió con su mano el pene de Otabek, con firmeza movió su mano de arriba a abajo, buscando que despertara por completo.

Besó la piel sobre la cinturilla del bóxer, dejando una que otra marca.

El moreno se revolvía en su asiento, buscando una posición más cómoda y tratando de no ceder. Ver a Yuri relamerse cuando liberó de su bóxer la punta de su erección, lo hizo gemir quedamente.

Aprovechándose del momento de debilidad, Yuri dio una corta lamida a la piel que se asomaba y luego soltó su cálido aliento. Al ver la respuesta que recibieron sus acciones, lo repitió.

Y lo hizo una vez más, pero ahora atrapando entre sus labios ese pedacito tan tentador. Sabía que una vez hiciera eso, todo estaría perdido.

Uno de sus deseos constantes era darle sexo oral a su novio; le gustaba y le satisfacía enormemente la idea, y el concepto de someter/ser sometido a la vez en tan íntimo gesto.

Aplastó su lengua contra el glande, y dio otro bocado. Amaba como la erección del moreno llenaba la circunferencia de su boca.

Siguió dándole húmedos mimos con su lengua a la vez que sus manos se encargaban de recorrer el resto de la longitud. Aumentaba la velocidad y la reducía de vez en cuando.

Cerrando sus ojos, el rubio giró su cabeza y le dio una mordidita cariñosa bajo la corona del glande.

Sólo un quejido se escuchó en la habitación.

—ayúdame con esto.— rió Yuri al ver que estaba fallando en terminar de mover los boxers, Otabek medio sonrió cuando tuvo que hacer un movimiento de lo más extraño para que la prenda bajara a hacerle compañía a su pantalón.

Volvió a la tarea de acariciar a su novio, llevando una de sus manos a sus testículos, delineando los pliegues de piel sensible, y con su derecha envolvió el tallo, apretando levemente. Su boca retomó su lugar en el glande buscando aumentar la sensibilidad a través de lamidas, mordiditas y besos.

El líquido preseminal golpeó su paladar y no pudo evitar un gemido de satisfacción.

Yuri no aguantó las ansias de ir más lejos y dejó que por lo menos la mitad de la erección de Otabek se adentrara en su boca. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, sintiendo como la endurecida carne golpeaba el interior de sus mejillas. Notó su propia erección apareciendo bajo los volados del culotte.

El moreno gemía y apretaba los reposabrazos de la silla para no jalar el largo cabello rubio.

La saliva escurría por el miembro de Otabek y su novio se atrevía a aumentar la velocidad y la profundidad. Yuri retrocedió para tomar aire, pero no dejó de lamer por completo la longitud, recreándose en los puntos sensibles y dejando su cálido aliento.

Arremetió una vez más con su boca, luchando por tragar lo más posible, sintiendo el glande chocar contra su garganta. Excitándose al sentirse lleno de Otabek.

Y agradeciendo tener atrofiado el reflejo nauseoso.

Como si fuera un anillo, atrapó la base del pene contrario con la intención de retardar un posible orgasmo. Y continuó marcando un ritmo de ascensos y descensos con su cabeza, buscando complacer a Otabek y así mismo.

La erección palpitaba entre sus labios, volviéndose más cálida, más resbalosa gracias a su saliva y el presemen. Sentía su mandíbula un poco cansada, pero le gustaba _tanto_ hacer aquello.

Tener el sabor de Otabek en su boca, sentir sus espasmos, conocer el ritmo de sus latidos en una situación tan sensual.

Se alejó una vez más, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos verdes suplicantes, los hilos de saliva escurriendo por su mentón.

—Beka, ya…

Esa era la señal de siempre. Buscó con su boca el miembro del moreno, pero esta vez relajó completamente su cavidad entorno a su perdición, soltó el anillo que formó con sus dedos y se dejó hacer.

Otabek se puso de pie, empujando la silla y embistió lentamente contra la boca del rubio. La primera vez que lo intentaron no le pareció correcto, pero Yuri le explicó que realmente le gustaba sentirlo de esa forma.

Ahora ambos gemían. El rubio estaba quieto recibiendo por completo aquel grosor. Se sentía tan bien que sus párpados se cerraban de vez en cuando.

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo cuando el mayor le apartó el pelo de la cara y aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas.

—Yura.— susurró con voz ronca y el aludido se sintió mareado de placer.

Otabek iba más rápido, estaba jodiendo su boca y lo mejor que podía hacer era sostenerse de las firmes piernas de su novio y esperar no estar poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sintió que las estocadas eran más profundas que rápidas y que el control de Otabek se estaba perdiendo con un firme agarre en su pelo.

Se iba a correr. Yuri sentía su propia humedad entre sus piernas.

Quería tanto ( _tanto_ ) que Otabek se corriera.

Y su deseo se hizo realidad cuando el moreno se hizo hacia atrás y el primer disparo de semen llenó su boca. Las siguientes cintas de la sustancia blanquecina mancharon su cara y parte de su cabello. Con una sonrisa divertida se acercó y lamió los restos del miembro de su pareja, limpiando y dejando besitos cortos por aquí y por allá.

Otabek trataba de no sentirse cohibido al ver como su novio recorría con sus manos y lengua su pene en estado de semierección (sin contar la mirada de anhelo que le dirigía).

Yuri se levantó y se abrazó a su novio, frotando descaradamente su miembro contra la cadera de Otabek, gracias a la diferencia de altura que le proporcionaban los tacones.

Apretó los labios escondiendo un gemido cuando su novio lo giró sosteniéndolo firmemente de la cintura para inclinarlo. Esta vez él restregó su miembro contra el trasero del menor; simulando penetraciones que urgieron a Yuri para quitarse el estorboso culotte.

—demuéstrame cuánto me has extrañado Beka.— insinuó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de caderas, dejando a la vista una brillante joya celeste que se perdía entre sus nalgas.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

La cama de una plaza de su novio siempre le pareció pequeña a Yuri, pero aun así agradeció que su reducido tamaño les obligara a ser creativos.

Y para ese entonces, los otros muebles eran una buena opción. Estaba vez el (des)afortunado escritorio de Leo era el elegido. Yuri gimió ante el contraste de la madera con su cuerpo; no tenía una sensación más gratificante que sentir el peso de Otabek fijándolo al escritorio.

Los dedos ásperos gracias a las cortes de las cuerdas de la guitarra, se perdían en su piel, rozando sus muslos, tensando el elástico de los ligueros y soltándolos. Tanteando un terreno tan conocido y a la vez nuevo.

Abrió sus piernas otorgándole permiso al moreno para más contacto. Amaba la sensación de la ropa dura, del cierre del pantalón, contra su desnudez.

Otabek no entendía esa fijación del rubio, que le gustaba que permaneciera lo más vestido posible en aquellas ocasiones. Al principio pensaba que quizás (por algún motivo), Yuri no gustaba de su cuerpo, pero no fue así… y tuvo un _muy buen_ método para demostrárselo.

Enterró los dientes en la blanca espalda, lamiendo los sobresalientes huesos de la columna, bajando el bralette para saborear un poco más. Su renovada erección ejercía presión contra el brillante juguete que Yuri llevaba. Otabek quería sentir más de la piel de su novio y se ensalzó en una lucha encarnizada contra los cordones del corset.

—Yura ¿cómo se supone quitas esto?.— le preguntó con una risa agitada

—Beka.— el aludido pegó su frente a la madera y soltó una carcajada coqueta. Luego agregó en un tono divertido.— te amo

—también te amo, pero esta cosa no sale.— tiraba y tiraba de los amarres de la prenda pero esta parecía pegarse más al cuerpo del otro.

—nunca me cansaré de ti.— le respondió, aun entre risas.— tiene un cierre al costado… tontito

—¿y cómo iba a saber yo eso?.— contraatacó con un susurro, apoderándose del lóbulo de la pequeña oreja.

Un gemidito quedo escapó de la boca de Yuri ante esa acción, que se vio intensificado cuando su novio dio con el cierre del corset y por fin pudo deshacerse de él.

Otabek lo recorrió con sus labios, aprovechando el hecho de lo sensible que era el rubio en la zona de su espalda.

Los gemidos de Yuri se convirtieron en un lamento continuo cuando Otabek jugó con el principio de la joya celeste que custodiaba su entrada.

—¿viniste todo el camino con esto?.— en lo que consideraba lo más atrevido que había hecho nunca, retiró el plug un poco y lo volvió a su lugar. Moviéndolo sistemáticamente.

—mmm… si.— confesó entre estremecimientos.— la última vez nos tomó mucho tiempo prepararnos, pensé que podía ayudar si venía listo

Yuri apretó los ojos y dejó que sus caderas siguieran el movimiento rítmico en su parte baja.

—no sé como consigues comprarte estas cosas.— el moreno se oía divertido, y no se olvidaba de dejar marcas de besos por toda la espalda.

—Internet y la tarjeta de crédito de mamá

—te meterás en problemas

—n.no.— un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando fue despojado del juguete metálico.

Los ojos de Otabek se abrieron como platos al notar una cantidad importante de líquido viscoso escurriendo entre sus muslos.

—vaya…

—te dije que vine _bien_ preparado, Beka

Y fue en ese momento que Otabek tiró del rubio, casi con violencia, para acercarlo más él.

Yuri sintió a su cuerpo amoldarse en los contornos rígidos del cuerpo de su novio, como si estuvieran hechos como uno solo.

Dos mitades de un todo.

Una forma íntima de reunirse, un abrazo pasional, donde sintió la excitación quemar y su sangre pulsar con rapidez.

Los dedos de Otabek recogían el lubricante que seguía derramando su entrada y se abrían paso a través de ella. Resbalando con facilidad, permitiendo acariciar su interior, buscando esos lugares ocultos.

El repentino temblor de Yuri le urgió a continuar. Simuló penetraciones con tres de sus dedos, buscando el ángulo adecuado para convertir los jadeos del rubio en una melodía armoniosa.

—Beka… .— le llamó con una voz llena de paz. Bajó más su cuerpo, dejando su pecho recostado contra la superficie del escritorio, formando con su cuerpo un ángulo de noventa grados.

Otabek sabía que esa era su vía libre. Era tan perfecto tener esos acuerdos tácitos con su pequeño, que un gesto o una acción y ya sabía que hacer, y con lo que le gustaba a Yuri tener el control, aquello le facilitaba la vida.

Llevó sus dedos aún embadurnados de lubricante hasta su erección, masajeándola un poco y untándose con dicha sustancia para facilitar la próxima tarea.

Recorrió los firmes glúteos, separándolos con sus manos para encontrar aquel cálido anillo rosa que esperaba por él.

Tanto conocía a su novio, que sabía que en su ansiedad prefería que se introdujera de una vez. Y así lo hizo, recibiendo un quejido apenas audible.

Yuri debía de estar apretándose o mordiéndose los labios. Otabek se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la caliente presión en su miembro, con su novio ya preparado no tendría problemas en moverse con naturalidad.

Comenzó primero lento, fijándose en las reacciones del chico bajo él. Considerando sus respuestas, fue buscando satisfacerlo. Tenía muy claro que a Yuri le gustaba alcanzar el orgasmo sólo con estimulación _trasera_.

Su dulce chico caprichoso.

Con firmeza se sostuvo de las caderas cubiertas por el liguero rosa. Presionando hacia abajo y obligando a Yuri a abrir más sus piernas.

Lo que pareció un grito emocionado le mostró que estaba yendo por buen camino. Y nada era más placentero que entregarle todo a Yuri.

Las estocadas de Otabek aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza mientras entraba y salía del cuerpo del rubio. Notaba como los músculos internos de Yuri ondulaban alrededor de su miembro cada vez que se hundía en él.

Más rápido.

Más fuerte.

Más...

El placer construyéndose desde dentro, hasta que pensó que iba a perder la cabeza.

Las manos de Yuri se crisparon en el borde del escritorio, el tacto del moreno recorría parte de sus muslos y espalda, dejando un fuego ardiente a su paso.

Yuri sintió una oleada de sangre hirviendo inundar hasta la punta de sus pies. El corazón le latía ruidosamente por dentro y apenas podía recuperar el aliento.

Sus garganta se secaba en cada jadeo pero sus labios y mentón estaban húmedos de la saliva que no podía contener por tener la boca abierta. Todo su cuerpo zumbaba con la necesidad de liberarse.

Apretó los párpados, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la firmeza del cuerpo de Otabek empujando más profundo contra él.

Lo sentía palpitar en su interior, sentía sus uñas cortas arañando sus muslos, lo áspero de la tela de los jeans negros chocando contra sus glúteos; oía sus los sonidos apagados y podía imaginar el sudor impregnando la camiseta de deportes, corriendo por su maravillosa espalda hasta perderse en la cinturilla del pantalón.

El deseo ardiente explotó en su cuerpo, como una niebla caliente, un manto de fuegos artificiales.

—Yura.— la voz profunda de Otabek lo arrojó contra ese orgasmo anhelado, corriéndose en un suspiro ruidoso, creyendo que se derretiría al sentir el calor del semen que empezaba a llenar su interior.

Sintió que las últimas embestidas, fuertes y potentes, enterraban la pasión de Otabek bajo su piel.

Sus cuerpos temblaban, perdidos entre la sensibilidad y la falta de aire.

Sin querer hacerlo realmente, Otabek salió del cuerpo de su novio, con cuidado le quitó el bralette y con él limpió cualquier resto a la vista de sus actividades.

De la nada, Yuri se empezó a reír al ponerse de pie.

—¿qué pasa?.— preguntó Otabek, alzando su camiseta empapada en sudor para por fin sacarla y arrojarla por ahí.

—el escritorio de Leo.— dijo entre dientes, con esa bonita expresión traviesa.

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

Se repartían mimos por toda la cara, abrazados en la estrecha cama y cubiertos por un enredo de frazadas y sábanas.

Yuri tenía su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro moreno, delineando con sus dedos el mentón de su novio. Se sentía tan bien estar acurricaditos allí, hablando de cosas sin sentido o comentando situaciones que ocurrieron cuando no se vieron.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada violentamente. Debía ser algo muy urgente para que estuvieran tocando de esa manera.

—¿puedo entrar?.— se escuchó la voz de Leo del otro lado.— Necesito mi calculadora

—¡no puedes! Sólo llevo tacones puestos.— le contestó Yuri en un grito (que seguramente se oyó en todo el piso)

Otabek no pudo reprimir la risa cuando escuchó las maldiciones en español de Leo

—controla a tu gato, Beks

—¿cómo qué gato?.— pregunto Yuri con un exagerado tono ofendido, mirando fijamente al moreno, que solo hundió su rostro en el cabello rubio.

—porque eres mi gatito.— besó su cabeza como pidiendo disculpas por adelantado.— mi gatito vestido de encajes.

FIN

🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸🍓🌸

**Author's Note:**

> Ufff, este fue el primer lemon que escribí en mi vida.
> 
> Aún me da vergüenza y por eso nunca lo he revisado :$
> 
> gracias por pasar.


End file.
